


5+1: The Pros and Cons of Having a Famous Family

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: 5+1, Fluff, Humor, M/M, and so is sawyer, dads!Klaine, my klaine kids are back!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20003602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: The Anderson-Hummel kids never really thought about how nearly all of their family, from their own dads to their aunts and uncles, can attribute some element of fame to themselves. To them, they’re just Dad, Pops, Aunt Rachel, Uncle Cooper, Aunt Mercedes... etc.But sometimes they’re reminded of their family’s fame in ways that range from amusing to absolutely horrifying.And even Kurt and Blaine sometimes get recognized not for their own fame, but because of a family member.





	5+1: The Pros and Cons of Having a Famous Family

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been a WIP for way too long, but I FINALLY finished it! Here’s a refresher of my Klaine kids:
> 
> 1\. Tracy  
> 2\. Audrey  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins)
> 
> Sawyer is Dalton’s boyfriend and a beloved OC of mine!
> 
> Enjoy!

From even before the moment the first Anderson-Hummel child was born, Kurt and Blaine knew that their children were going to have the world’s craziest support system of pseudo-aunts and uncles. Each Anderson-Hummel child was raised with that knowledge and experience, but as they grew older, they realized that not only did they have a wide-reaching, insane family system, but they also had an unusually famous family.

People like Aunt Mercedes are Mercedes Jones to everyone else on the planet, just like Uncle Jesse and Aunt Rachel have their own brands of fame.

Even Uncle Artie, the filmmaker to everyone else but, to them, the doting uncle who gave each of the kids rides in his wheelchair when they were too little to know better than to ask, has some level of recognition above their familial knowledge of him.

Aunt Brittany and Uncle Mike are on Dancing With the Stars, and Aunt Santana made it big in the soap opera and TV drama scene. Not to mention their dads — power couple Kurt Anderson-Hummel, Broadway star turned popular fashion designer, and Blaine Anderson-Hummel, Broadway star turned musician and teacher. Both of them made names for themselves, and it’s rare when they don’t get recognized at least once on the streets of New York.

Thus, the Anderson-Hummel children are used to recognition. However, the experience of having people around them recognize their relatives without realizing that they’re near that person’s niece, nephew, or child, happens way too often.

Sometimes it’s hilarious, sometimes it’s annoying, and sometimes, it’s downright disturbing.

But, needless to say, the Anderson-Hummel kids know how to handle such situations.

**1\. Tracy**

Tracy gets along well with most of the kids at her school. She’s always been relatively popular, but for all the right reasons. She has a supportive group of friends, does well in class, and enjoys her extracurriculars.

That being said, there’s one group of girls who she cannot stand.

There’s four of them — four nasty, demonic, high-society New York rich girls, using Daddy’s money to buy a new $600 pair of shoes every week.

Now, Tracy knows her family isn’t hurting for money, but nothing’s handed to her. These girls are fed everything from silver spoons, and they want everyone to know it.

It’s Tracy’s junior year of high school, and she has to suffer through an entire semester of gym with these four girls, who somehow managed to get class together again. Honestly, she wouldn’t be surprised if they bribed their guidance counselors.

After a particularly exhausting class of kickball one Friday, Tracy’s changing in the locker room when she overhears what might possibly be the most disturbing conversation she’s ever heard and will ever hear (or so she hopes).

“Oh my god, he’s so hot,” Isla, the lead mean girl, gushes from the row of lockers beside Tracy’s, and she glances over at the group with a roll of her eyes. The four girls are huddled over Isla’s phone, drooling over some guy they’ve probably never met. Typical.

“And he can sing!” Olivia adds. “He was on Broadway a bunch of times, I think.”

 _Hm_ , Tracy thinks in the back of her mind. _I wonder if Dad or Pops or maybe Aunt Rachel or Uncle Jesse knows him._

“I literally can’t believe he’s 42,” Deanna says, sighing. “God, if only I could get those arms around me.”

“If only I could get between those legs,” Tara comments with a smirk, sending the other three girls into a fit of faux-scandalized laughter.

Isla scoffs. “Remember our rule, ladies! Dibs! I saw him first.”

 _Good god_ , Tracy thinks, buckling her sandals. _Who is this guy? Didn’t they say he’s 42? So he’s well over twice their age?_

Tara looks back at the phone, giggling over another photo. “Wait, what’s his name again? You guys know I’m not as into Broadway as you all are.”

“Blaine Anderson,” Olivia says dreamily, and Tracy freezes.

_Oh my god. That’s my Pops._

“Isn’t he gay?” Deanna asks, and Isla shrugs.

“He was in a few LGBT productions, but that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s gay,” she replies, and Tracy rolls her eyes.

_Obviously these girls aren’t the big Broadway fans they pretend to be, because they’re blatantly forgetting Pops’ first breakout role — starring alongside Dad. It was no secret they were costars and husbands._

“And even if he is gay, he hasn’t met me yet,” Isla remarks, throwing her friends an exaggerated wink.

Tracy feels her stomach churn. _First of all, that’s disgusting and predatory and totally not okay, and secondly, that’s my literal father._

Half of her is drawn to the idea of speed-walking away and never coming back, but the side that wins over is the voice in her head that is practically screaming “GET INVOLVED!”

Really, it shouldn’t be that much of a surprise. She knows who her parents are.

Slinging her backpack over her shoulder, Tracy strides across the locker room, forcing back a smug smile as the four girls look up at her with an air of annoyed confusion.

Olivia, the least offensive of the group, in Tracy’s humble opinion, pipes up first. “Uh, hi?”

Tracy plasters on her best fake smile. “I just heard you guys talking about someone and I recognized the name... who is it again?”

“Blaine Anderson,” Tara answers. “He’s a Broadway star.”

“Ah,” Tracy nods. “I know the name. And I regret to inform you ladies that he is, in fact, gay.”

Isla narrows her eyes at Tracy. “How do you know? The internet only offers so much information. You don’t know him any better than we do.”

Tracy can’t stop the laugh that escapes. “Oh my god, if you guys did literally any research, you’d be saying some very different things to me right now.”

Deanna frowns. “What do you mean?”

“Blaine Anderson is his unmarried name. His married name is Blaine Anderson-Hummel. In fact, he hasn’t personally gone by just Blaine Anderson in over twenty years,” Tracy explains. “But half of the press thinks that a hyphenated last name is too long for silly paparazzi-photo-studded gossip articles.”

“And this all means something because...” Isla snarks, and Tracy laughs again.

“I mean, I really could care less, but come on! We’ve gone to the same school since we were five,” she says incredulously. “Do you really not know my last name?”

There’s a small pause of silence, and then Olivia gasps quietly. “Oh my god.”

“All of you are drooling over my father,” Tracy deadpans, and the looks on the girls’ faces is enough hilarity to make every future second of this miserable gym class worth it.

Tracy glances down at Isla’s phone, a picture of Blaine still lit up on the screen. “Literally. That is my pops. And he is married to my dad. And they are in love and very unapologetically gay.”

Tracy turns on her heel to leave, but looks back over her shoulder. “So sorry to disappoint, ladies. But maybe one of your parents knows my dads! They’re very active in the PTA.”

And with that, Tracy walks out of the locker room, still slightly horrified, but with a new spring in her step.

**2\. Audrey**

“Each of you gets six tickets to give to your family and friends for your senior recital,” Ms. Gates says to the class. “If any of you need more tickets, please talk to me as soon as possible so we can try to work something out.”

Audrey laughs to herself as she packs up her dance bag, already knowing that a conversation about tickets with Ms. Gates is inevitable.

“See you at rehearsal on Saturday, Audrey!” Kate, a friend of hers from class, calls, and she waves back as she walks up to her dance teacher.

“Hey, Ms. Gates, I think I might need more tickets for the recital,” she begins, and Ms. Gates smiles.

“I thought you might say that, Audrey. I do have to warn you, however, it all depends on how many people don’t need six total tickets. How many extra do you need?”

Audrey pauses, counting off in her head. _Five for my family alone, two for Gramps and Nana, one for Grandma Pam, two for Aunt Rachel and Uncle Jesse, two for Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam, and two for Aunt Tina and Uncle Artie._

She smiles sheepishly. “Is eight extra too much? And one of them needs to be a wheelchair-accessible seat.”

Ms. Gates’ eyes widen. “That’s quite a lot of people, Audrey! I don’t want to put a limit on people who want to support you, but are all of them family, or are you inviting a lot of friends?”

“All family,” Audrey laughs. “Well, not technically. Not all blood relatives, but they’re my aunts and uncles anyway.”

Ms. Gates sighs. “Tell you what. I can guarantee you four extra tickets now, and I will try my best to get you four more. I’m sorry, but that’s a really large amount to ask for.”

Audrey nods. “I understand. I’ll let them know just in case.”

“I’ll make sure one of the guaranteed seats is wheelchair-accessible, though,” Ms. Gates clarifies.

“Thank you,” Audrey replies. “I’ll see you on Saturday!”

“Have a good rest of your week, Audrey!”

******  
“Hi, honey,” Kurt greets Audrey as she shuts the front door behind her. “How was dance?”

“Good! But I’m starving,” she says, flopping down onto the couch next to where Kurt is flipping through a fashion magazine. “Ooh, is that the latest Vogue edition?”

“It is,” Kurt replies, grinning proudly. “I think it’s one of my favorite ones I’ve done to date.”

“Can I see it?” Audrey asks, reaching to take it from her father’s hands, only for him to tsk and turn away from her.

“Shower first. I love you, but I know what it feels like after you dance for hours,” he instructs. “And what it smells like.”

Audrey sighs, reluctantly standing up from the couch. “Point taken. Speaking of smells, what’re you cooking, Pops?”

Blaine turns around from the stove as Audrey walks from the living room to the kitchen, grabbing a piece of mango he had cut up previously and popping it into her mouth. “It’s taco night! I also made fresh mango salsa, although it might just be salsa at the rate you’re stealing the mangos.”

Audrey innocently eats another small chunk of mango off of the cutting board. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Blaine chuckles as she heads in the direction of the bathroom. Before she leaves the kitchen, however, she calls over her shoulder to her parents.

“Hey, by the way, Ms. Gates could only guarantee me four extra tickets to my recital, and one of them is wheelchair accessible. Which means the unfortunate relatives who were cut are Uncle Jesse and Aunt Rachel and Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam.”

Audrey continues on to go take her shower, but Blaine and Kurt immediately lock eyes from between the rooms.

“You’re calling Rachel to tell her,” Blaine raises his hands in defense, and Kurt sighs, but nods in agreement. Over twenty years later, he’s still on Rachel Berry duty.

Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, Kurt pulls out his phone and calls her, and she answers on the first ring.

“Hi, Kurt! How are you? I feel like we haven’t talked in ages.”

Kurt laughs. “It’s literally been like two days.”

“Exactly. Ages. How’s your husband, how are the kids, all that fun stuff?”

“Blaine’s great, the kids are great — well, I do have some unfortunate news to tell you regarding one of the kids.”

Rachel gasps. “Oh no! Did Sawyer and Dalton break up?”

“No,” Kurt chuckles. “No, Sawyer and Dalton are still together. They’re on what, month three? Almost four.”

“Ah, young love,” Rachel sighs happily. “But before I get too invested in my nephew’s love life, what’s the bad news?”

“Unfortunately, Audrey couldn’t get enough extra tickets for you and Jesse to come to her senior recital.”

Rachel gasps again. “No! Just us?”

“Well, Sam and Mercedes have been cut as well. Only Tina and Artie were able to be kept, and that’s because they guaranteed Audrey a wheelchair-accessible seat.”

“Add Mercedes into this call. I will not stand for this; it’s my niece’s senior recital!”

Kurt sighs, shaking his head. “Already doing it. That’s exactly what I thought you’d say.”

“Hello?”

“Mercedes, we’ve been cut!”

“Excuse me?”

“Audrey is short four tickets to her senior recital, and Artie and Tina got tickets because one of the seats is wheelchair accessible,” Kurt explains.

“Oh hell no! It’s my baby girl’s senior recital!”

“Mercedes, let’s go talk to the dance teacher. I’m sure we can persuade her to give us four tickets.”

“Sign me up. You free tomorrow afternoon?”

“I have no part in this,” Kurt laughs, shaking his head amusedly. “Please do not scare Ms. Gates into giving you tickets.”

“Oh, don’t worry about us, Kurt,” Rachel replies. “We’ll just turn on the charm. We’re very persuasive, you know.”

“Unfortunately, I do know,” Kurt mutters, and he can hear Rachel’s indignant scoff over the phone.

“Hey! Mercedes, let’s take this call into our own hands and leave the dead weight behind.”

“I second that.”

“Okay, okay, I get when I’m not needed,” Kurt jokes. “But I’ll be expecting a call from you ladies tomorrow afternoon, right?”

“Absolutely,” Mercedes replies. “Oh, by the way, Sam says hi and that he misses you all.”

“Tell him we miss him too. Hopefully we’ll see you all at the recital! We need to do a family dinner again soon.”

“Who do we miss?” Blaine calls from the kitchen, and Kurt grins.

“Sam!”

“TELL SAM I MISS HIM A LOT TOO!”

“I’ve been instructed by my husband to tell you that Blaine misses Sam a lot too. It’s been what, two weeks since they last saw each other?”

“We both know they can’t do long distance for too long,” Mercedes chuckles. “We’ll talk to you tomorrow, Kurt.”

“Yeah, see you, Kurt!”

“Bye girls,” Kurt responds as they hang up, presumably continuing their plan without him.

“Is Ms. Gates going to get a face full of star-power tomorrow?” Blaine asks, and Kurt groans.

“Is that even a question?”

******  
  
On Saturday, Audrey strolls into dance class with only the basic knowledge that somehow, some way, Aunt Mercedes and Aunt Rachel gave Ms. Gates a visit and convinced her to find four more tickets.

Rehearsal proceeds as normal, until the end of class when Ms. Gates pulls Audrey aside before she can leave.

“Audrey, I have your extra tickets,” Ms. Gates says, holding out an envelope. “All eight of them.”

“Thanks, Ms. Gates,” she replies. “I heard my aunts came to talk to you, and I’m honestly sorry if they were a little... intense. That’s just our family.”

Ms. Gates smiles. “Oh no, they were perfectly lovely. I mean, I guess I should’ve guessed that your parents would have some more high-profile friends, but I just wasn’t expecting Rachel Berry and Mercedes Jones to walk into my studio unannounced.”

Audrey laughs. “If it’s any consolation, my parents knew them from high school. They’ve been some of my dads’ best friends for over twenty years.”

“Well, it’ll be an honor to have them attend the senior recital,” Ms. Gates remarks. “They obviously love you very much.”

“That’d be my aunts,” Audrey grins. “They’re great. Thanks again for making it all work out.”

“Of course, Audrey. I’ll see you tomorrow for our first dress rehearsal!”

“Yep! See you then!”

Sometimes, having famous family does have its perks.

**3\. Finn**

Finn’s friends with most of the guys on his soccer team. Most of them are really great guys, and some of them he would even consider to be his close friends. His twin brother’s best-friend-now-boyfriend, Sawyer, is even on his team, so yeah, the soccer team is mostly filled with nice guys.

And then there are the inevitable douches.

Namely, Clayton and Brad.

Because Finn’s a nice guy (and because he has mastered the art of plastering on a fake smile when needed), they both think he’s their friend. In reality, Finn wouldn’t touch them with a ten foot pole if he didn’t have to. Just because they’re teammates doesn’t mean they’re buddies.

This afternoon, Coach Stevenson is having them do their cardio indoors, and Finn, his best friend Mason, and Sawyer choose to hop on the stationary bikes for a change of pace. They’d been chatting casually among themselves for the good first half of the workout, when suddenly, Clayton and Brad decide to hop on the bikes right next to them and interrupt them with their own idea of conversation.

“You know, I’m not that into musicals,” Brad comments randomly, and Finn hears Mason stifle a snort already. “But my little sister is, and she keeps talking about this one chick, you know, Rachel Berry? Turns out, she’s a total MILF.”

Finn practically chokes on his own tongue, every fiber of his being cringing. That’s my aunt. Mason and Sawyer both suck in a breath at that, as one of their collective best friends is Brice St. James, Rachel’s son.

“She has a great voice, but no one can beat Mercedes Jones,” Clayton retorts. “She’s hot, too.”

“C’mon, Finn? What do you think?” Brad grins over at him, and Finn really wishes he could be anywhere but here in this moment.

“Ooh, okay,” Clayton interrupts. “How about this — fuck, marry, kill with Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and...”

He pauses, trying to think up a third person. “...that one dancer, she does Dancing With the Stars, blonde, math genius...”

“Brittany S. Pierce!” Brad replies, and Clayton grins.

“Yeah! She’s got a great body,” he adds. “Okay, so, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones, and Brittany S. Pierce — fuck, marry, kill! What’s your decision?”

Brad and Clayton look at all three of them expectantly, and Sawyer immediately raises his hands in defense.

“Well, I’m gay, so...” he shrugs, and Finn’s so close to shooting his friend a glare simply because of Sawyer’s knowingly smug smile. He escaped this one.

“Oh, okay, that’s chill,” Clayton replies, and Brad nods. They may be douches, but thank god, they’re not _those_ douches.

“What about you guys, then?” Brad asks, and Mason just bursts out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter, earning confused looks from both Brad and Clayton.

Finn sighs. Looks like his friends have abandoned him in his darkest hour.

“Well, considering that all three of them are my aunts, I’d rather not choose,” Finn finally states, watching as his teammates’ expressions morph between confusion, surprise, and horror.

“How — how is that possible?” Clayton asks incredulously, jaw dropped.

“I’ve grown up with all of them,” Finn explains. “We’re not related by blood, but they’re my aunts.”

“Dude, do you not know Brice St. James and Houston Evans?” Mason laughs. “Brice is Rachel Berry’s son, and Houston is Mercedes Jones’. And they’re Finn’s cousins.”

“Yeah, half of this school is practically pseudo-related,” Sawyer remarks. “And Finn’s family is like the center of it all. I should know, I’m dating his brother.”

“I am so, so confused,” Brad says quietly. “How have I known these people for years and never realized who their parents are?”

“Stage names are deceiving,” Finn shrugs, glancing down at his watch. “Hey guys, our cardio time’s up. Want to get started on lifting?”

Mason and Sawyer answer Finn’s suggestion by agreeing happily, finding this perfectly-timed exit to the conversation to be more than opportune.

“We’ll see you later, guys,” Sawyer grins.

“Yeah, see ya,” Clayton calls half-heartedly, still looking like his whole world’s been turned upside down.

“God, I wish I had a photographic memory so I could remember their faces forever,” Finn comments lowly, just loud enough for his friends to hear as they walk away.

“Now you just need to tell them that your Aunt Brittany’s married to a woman, and that’ll blow their tiny minds even more,” Mason grins, and Finn laughs.

“I’ll save that one for another time. I don’t they could handle another earth-shattering revelation right now.”

**4\. Dalton**

It’s the first day of Dalton’s senior year of high school, and his first class of the day is, of course, Calculus. What a wonderful way to ring in the new school year.

To make matters even worse, he has Mrs. Hartley, who is notoriously the weirdest teacher on staff in the entire school. Her eccentric way of dress and unique sense of humor (which consists only of her laughing at her own extremely dry jokes) aside, Dalton really, truly has hopes for her to be an okay teacher. She may be weird, but if she can get him through calculus without bombing his entire school career thus far, then he’ll be happy.

The bell rings a moment later, and the petite older middle-aged woman with her graying hair swept up into a high bun strides to the front of the room.

“Okay, class! I’m Mrs. Hartley, and I’m so excited to be teaching you the magic of calculus this semester!” She begins, turning on the smart projector board. “Before I get started, I just want to warn you all — no phones out in class. And I can tell when you’re texting, because no one looks at their lap and smiles.”

Mrs. Hartley laughs, and the entire class merely stares at her in unamused silence.

“Well,” she claps her hands together. “Let me tell you a little about myself... I have two kids, two boys, but they’re out of the house and grown... I am happily married to my husband...” she grins as the screen begins to show on the board at the front of the room.

Dalton sighs, taking a swig out of his water bottle. This is going to take awhile.

“But even though I love my husband, he knows my one true love is Hollywood’s biggest hunk, Cooper Anderson.”

If Dalton hadn’t managed to have just swallowed his water, he would’ve done a spit take all over the back of Alexis Myers’ head.

Instead, he breaks out into a fit of surprise choking-induced coughing, and Mrs. Hartley stops her enthusiastic rant about his Uncle Cooper’s hair to worry about what seems to be her student’s impending death.

“Dalton, are you okay?” She asks, and of course she’s one of those teachers who memorized the class roster beforehand.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he croaks out, and when he opens his eyes again, it takes all of his willpower to not start choking again at the image onscreen.

Mrs. Hartley’s desktop background to her computer is a selfie of her and his Uncle Cooper, Cooper having thrown his arm around her shoulders and is just nearly pressing a kiss to her cheek.

 _Should I say it?_ Dalton thinks to himself, weighing the pros and cons of having Mrs. Hartley attach herself to him for this one very reason. _But it could be useful if I need to trade an autograph for a few extra credit points... screw it._

“Uh, Mrs. Hartley?” Dalton says once he recovers. “Sorry, I was just caught a little off guard, because Cooper Anderson is my uncle.”

She stares at him in disbelief. “Are you being serious?”

“Yeah,” Dalton laughs slightly, giving into the hilarity of the situation. “My dad’s Blaine Anderson. Cooper’s his older brother.”

“Oh my goodness,” Mrs. Hartley breathes. “Well,” she pauses, putting a hand to her heart. “Dalton, if you wouldn’t mind, please stay a few minutes after class? I’ll write you a pass to your next one.”

He nods, smiling to himself. “Sure, Mrs. Hartley.”

Uncle Cooper would get a kick out of all of this, and he would definitely send along some personalized items for Dalton to give to Mrs. Hartley if the need ever arose. Turns out, calculus might not be so bad after all.

**5\. Sawyer**

Cassie: Be there in less than five mins!

Sawyer: YESSSS SO EXCITED TO SEE YOU

Sawyer grins at his phone excitedly, turning it back off and attempting to turn his attention back to his boyfriend and the movie they are somewhat watching.

“How far away is she?” Dalton asks knowingly, snuggled up against Sawyer’s chest.

“Less than five minutes,” Sawyer can’t help but smile at the thought.

“So I guess that means I’ll have to kiss you while I can,” Dalton teases, craning his neck to meet Sawyer’s lips with his own.

******

Cassie Montrose pulls up outside of an extremely nice house, even for New York City. She knows her little brother’s boyfriend’s family is not hurting for money, but neither Dalton nor Sawyer ever talked much about it, and she had never been to Dalton’s house.

Cassie, being four years older than Sawyer, goes to college in Pennsylvania, studying fashion design. Therefore, she’s rarely home — aside from summer, and even then, she’s usually working. Still, she and Sawyer have always been super close, and that didn’t change when she left for school. She knew all about his and Dalton’s transition into a romantic relationship, and he’s been keeping her updated with all of the details of life back in New York.

Finally, finally, school ended for the year, and she told Sawyer that she’d pick him up from Dalton’s house the minute she got home that afternoon. True to her word, Cassie followed the address her brother texted to her, ending up on the doorstep of an obviously well-off household.

The door opens just a few moments after she rings the doorbell, and Cassie’s heart jumps right into her throat.

None other than her favorite modern designer, Kurt Hummel, is standing in the doorway.

 _Did I come to the wrong house?_ She thinks frantically, but Kurt just smiles and steps aside.

“You must be Cassie!” He greets, holding out his hand for her to shake. “I’m Kurt, Dalton’s dad. Sawyer told us you were coming to pick him up, and he seemed very excited.”

“Nice to meet you,” she replies with just a slight shake in her voice, barely managing to keep her inner fan girl from escaping. “Yeah, we haven’t seen each other for awhile, so I told him I’d jump at the first chance to see him.”

“That’s very sweet of you,” Kurt smiles, and even in what seems to be his casual wear, he looks fabulous. The fashion designer in Cassie begins to mentally analyze the items he’s sporting, but thankfully, loud footsteps echo down the stairs as Sawyer runs into view, immediately enveloping her in a hug as soon as he reaches her.

“I missed you so much!” Sawyer exclaims, and Cassie laughs.

“I missed you too, Sawyer,” she replies, noticing Dalton as he stands a few feet back from them. “Hey, Dalton! It’s been awhile, hasn’t it?”

She opens her arms for a hug, and Dalton happily accepts. “It has been! How are you?”

“Wonderful,” she answers. “School’s going great, and I’m loving every second of my work, so that helps.”

Blaine approaches the small powwow with a smile. “Sorry to interrupt, but I figured I’d introduce myself as well. I’m Blaine, also Dalton’s dad.”

“Nice to meet you too,” Cassie replies, and Blaine leans into Kurt as he wraps an arm around his waist.

“So, what did you say you were studying?” Blaine asks, and Cassie tries to suppress the blush that rises to her cheeks as she attempts to keep her eyes off of her fashion idol.

“I’m studying fashion design,” she remarks, and Kurt audibly gasps.

“Really? That’s fascinating,” he comments, eyes lighting up. “Part of me wishes I could have studied that in school as well, if not just for the experience.”

”Dad is a fashion designer,” Dalton adds. “Even though he studied musical theater in school.”

“I — I know,” Cassie replies sheepishly. “You are actually one of my biggest fashion inspirations, if I’m being honest.”

“Oh,” Kurt looks genuinely surprised, but smiles nonetheless. “Well, that’s very flattering, thank you. I’d be happy to talk with you about your studies sometime, I’d you’d like.”

“That would be incredible,” Cassie beams. “Thank you.”

“Well, we’d better get going,” Sawyer comments, glancing at his phone. “Mom’s already texting about being home in time for dinner.”

He leans over and presses a quick kiss to Dalton’s cheek, squeezing his wrist gently. “See you tomorrow?”

Dalton nods, smiling. “Yeah. See you then.”

“I’ll text you,” Sawyer grins. “Bye Kurt, Blaine. Thanks for having me over.”

“Anytime, Sawyer,” Kurt answers. “It was nice to meet you, Cassie. We’ll talk soon!”

“I’m looking forward to it,” she replies, still slightly starstruck. “It was nice meeting you both.”

Once her and Sawyer are in the car and well out of earshot, Cassie slaps her brother’s arm none-too-gently.

“You didn’t tell me Dalton’s dad is Kurt Hummel!”

Sawyer raises his hands. “Hey! It’s not like I actively think about his dads being sorta famous! They’re just Kurt and Blaine to me.”

“I just met Kurt Hummel, oh my god. Everyone at school is going to be so jealous,” Cassie muses aloud. “I can’t believe it!”

“Okay, Cass,” Sawyer laughs. “How long are you going to fangirl over my boyfriend’s dad?”

“Potentially forever.”

“Great.”

**+1. Kurt and Blaine**

“Hey, do you mind if we stop by Martin’s Music quick?” Blaine asks as he and Kurt walk home from lunch. “The B string on my guitar snapped yesterday.”

“Sure,” Kurt replies, squeezing their interlocked gloved hands. “As long as it has working heat, because I’m now starting to regret our decision to walk to and from the restaurant.”

Blaine chuckles. “I’m pretty certain it’s in working order. And come on, we’ve been New Yorkers for over twenty years! We can handle a little cold.”

“Speak for yourself, space heater,” Kurt mumbles, and Blaine just laughs as he pulls him into the music store.

“Oh thank god,” Kurt sighs as the heat hits them. “Take as long as you need, babe. I’m happy.”

Blaine grins, heading in the direction of the wall of guitar strings. “There’s a whole section of sheet music over there if you want to take a look. We can kill some more time that way. Tracy said that the store gets in new music every week.”

Their oldest daughter, Tracy, frequents Martin’s music, citing it as the best place to find sheet music that isn’t just the popular Broadway productions at the time. She even recently began volunteering her time to give free voice or piano lessons to young patrons of the store.

Kurt’s about to head in the direction of the music when he hears a loud gasp sound from behind him and Blaine.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry to interrupt, but —“

The two husbands share a knowing smile, now used to the occasional fan recognition. They do live in New York, after all, which contributes greatly to the pool of Broadway buffs who would know their work.

“...are you Tracy Anderson-Hummel’s parents?”

Kurt and Blaine turn around in pleasant surprise, finding an older woman smiling sheepishly at them.

“Yes, we are,” Kurt replies. “How do you know Tracy?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should’ve introduced myself,” the woman apologizes, holding out her hand for each of them to shake. “I’m Clara Martin, one of the owners of the store. Tracy’s just been such a lovely help to the store, and I couldn’t help but hear you mention her name.”

“Well, it’s so nice to meet you, Clara,” Blaine remarks. “Tracy speaks very highly of this store, and she really loves giving lessons here.”

“Oh, she’s just the greatest,” Clara gushes. “My husband, Jason, and I can’t thank her enough for her help! She’s just such a lovely young lady.”

“We’re very proud of her,” Kurt beams, feeling a surge of pride swell in his chest. “She’s an amazing girl.”

“Oh, you should be,” Clara says. “You guys obviously raised her very well. Seriously, if you need anything music-wise, please, just ask.”

“Well, I came here to replace a B string on my guitar,” Blaine gestures to the string he’s holding. “But we can guarantee that we’ll be back.”

“I’ll be looking forward to it!” Clara grins. “Here, let me ring you up with the friends and family discount. Any family member of Tracy’s is a friend of ours.”

“Oh, no, you don’t have to do that,” Blaine insists, but Clara cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

“No, no, I insist.”

Once Clara sends them on their way with an open invitation to return anytime, Kurt and Blaine share a look of proud surprise.

“She was sweet,” Blaine remarks, and Kurt laughs.

“She was. I mean, I’m not surprised to hear people speak so highly of Tracy, but it’s always nice to hear.”

Blaine nods. “It feels good to hear about how wonderful your kids are. It makes you even happier to be their dad.”

“Absolutely,” Kurt grins. “And we have the best kids.”

“Oh, one hundred percent. Our kids could beat any other kids in a best-kids competition.”

“We should invent those.”

Blaine laughs. “We should, but only for the sole purpose of setting up our kids to win.”

“Perfect, we’re on the same page.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sure it’s a wild time at family reunions.
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
